


The Entity and the Void

by MooksMookin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an original creation mythos i wrote for school ??? some time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Entity and the Void

In the beginning, there was a single entity and a void. The entity spend thousands of years alone in this void. However, it did not feel completely alone, for the void spoke to it. The void promised them an eternity of peace and tranquility, so long as the entity did not create anything. However, the entity longed for more.

The entity wished for lights, and so the universe was born. The void scolded the entity for going against its wishes, though it's voice was slightly distant, as the universe filled a portion of it.

The entity wished for life, and it was thus sprinkled life throughout the universe. The void scolded the entity again, it's voice now more drowned out through the hustle and bustle of beings coming into creation.

The entity wished for interaction, and thus the first intelligent beings came into existence. They worshiped the entity, giving it gifts and love and affection.

The void grew angry as yet another part of it was filled. It's voice barely reached the entity now. In a bout of anger, the void went against its principles and filled the intelligent beings with anger and hatred, turning them against each other. In doing so, the void had filled up the last bit of itself and vanished entirely.

The entity cried as it watched its creations raging wars against each other, destroying all of what the entity had worked so hard for. It was then that the entity realized it could no longer hear the void's voice. The entity had lost everything, and in it's grief, brought upon disaster after disaster unto it's own creations. By the time the entity had calmed, it's creations had nearly been wiped out. The entity's creations had also started to doubt the entity's own existence, for why would their creator bring them so much tragedy?

As more and more people began to doubt the entity, its existence began to fade. Soon, all it could do was helplessly watch as the creations brought upon the death of their creator.


End file.
